


Cat Wolfslayer: The Axe-Lord's Daughter

by pikablob



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Name Changes, Pre-Canon, Timbercat Culture, Timbercat Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikablob/pseuds/pikablob
Summary: Yumyan Hammerpaw never expected to have a kitten of his own, but when he finds a human girl being hunted by a wolf pack on the edge of Timbercat turf, he can't stop himself from stepping in. Taking care of a human child isn't as easy as saving one, however, and just because Yumyan wants to raise her doesn't mean the other Timbercats will.
Relationships: Wolf & Molly Yarnchopper, Yumyan Hammerpaw & Molly Yarnchopper, Yumyan Hammerpaw & Wolf (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. You Call This A Hunt?

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Songs: [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLt2iv23quT9vJk5NxOyYkIPsfFDISAOm8)

Sometimes, being the Axe-Lord could be exhausting. Timbercats, being cats, loved to fight; they tended to squabble, to get mad at each other over petty things, and when they did that tended to cause problems. And, when faced with problems he didn’t know how to solve, Yumyan Hammerpaw had a bad habit of running away.

Which is why, that evening, he was right on the edge of Timbercat territory, enjoying a satisfying scratch against an old tree. Molly and Ruffles had gotten into a catterbrawl over something; he didn’t care to know the details. But of course, then the whole main hall had devolved into chaos, so he’d come all the way out here to wait until everyone cooled off.

The forest was thinner here, the giant redwoods giving way to smaller, more normal trees. Just ahead was a sharp rise in the ground, a rocky embankment just taller than he was, covered in creeping plants and twisting tree roots. That was what marked the edge of Timbercat turf.

A distant sound gave Yumyan pause. He felt the hairs on his back stand on-end, ears swivelling in the direction of the noise. It was the distant thunder of footsteps on the hard ground, quick and closing fast. More distantly he could hear howling, the sound echoing down from atop the ridge. He pulled his claws free; that was a wolf hunt, no doubt about it.

As he watched, the bushes on the ridge rustled. Something burst through, tumbling down the slope and landing in a heap at the bottom. He froze in surprise as it scrambled to its feet, the moonlight silhouetting dishevelled curly hair and a tear-stained face. It was a human, he realised with a start, no older than a child.

The girl took a few more frantic steps and then froze, her gaze turning back to the ridge line. As she ran back Yumyan finally saw the wolves; they were descending around the ridge, darting through the bushes to encircle the child as she scrambled to pick something up from the floor. Their howls echoed, turning to low snarls as they emerged from the undergrowth. They looked small, only pups, and none of them had noticed the Timbercat watching from between the trees.

Down from the ridge came three more, right in front of the surrounded girl. One was another pup, but behind her loomed two adults, the mother and father of the litter, dressed in neat pink clothes. The father crouched down, ready to pounce just like his children, while his wife hung back.

Yumyan couldn’t help feeling something cold settle in his gut. He loved a good hunt; what Timbercat wouldn’t; and normally he didn’t care much for humans. But this just seemed wrong somehow. He crouched down, stalking closer through the bushes.

The human girl was shaking, tears running down her face, surrounded on all sides. She sniffed loudly, wiping at her eyes with one tattered sleeve. And then she spoke slowly, the words coming out so quietly that Yumyan had to strain to hear.

“But,” she protested, almost like she didn’t quite believe what was happening, “you said we were a pack…”

Yumyan felt something snap, somewhere deep inside. He was suddenly aware of the wolf pups’ outfits; they were all dressed in the same formal uniforms as the human girl, only cleaner, neater, not torn up by frantic running through the forest. Had the wolves taken this girl in, only to turn her out?

“We’re wolves!” It was one of the cubs, the one standing by her mother. “You’re… a human!” She crouched down too, letting out a growl. And suddenly Yumyan could stand by no longer.

He wasn’t sure what it was, but something in him couldn’t bare to see that girl looking so hurt, so broken, so terrified. He had to do something. So he bared his claws, hackles raised, and with the best roar he could muster he leapt out before the ridge.

The wolf pups scattered in terror. They ran for their parents, whimpering in fear. The human girl looked back, eyes going wide. Yumyan hissed, hair raised, a clear order for the pack to back off.

“A Timbercat?” the wolf mother challenged, apparently unfazed by the interruption. “What are you doing out here?”

“I should be asking you the same question!” he snarled, standing up to his full height. The girl and the wolf pups flinched; his claws glinted in the moonlight.

“We’re on a family hunt,” the wolf mother continued coldly, her eyes narrowing as her gaze fell back onto the girl. It was clear she saw the child as nothing more than prey; Yumyan felt the fire inside grow at the thought.

“You call this a hunt?!” He stepped forwards, between the human and the wolves. “Chasing down one of your own?”

“She’s not one of us!” the wolf father cut in. He was still ready to pounce, hackles raised and teeth bared. Yumyan heard the human sniffle loudly, but he didn’t dare turn around.

“My husband is right,” the mother agreed, taking a step forwards. “What we choose to hunt is none of your concern, cat.” Something clicked in Yumyan’s mind. He looked up at the ridge line again, feeling an idea settle in the front of his mind.

“Oh, but it is.” His mouth quirked up into a smile, confidence building. He took one step forwards, then another, seven feet of fur and muscle looming over the wolves. “This has been Timbercat turf since the days of the great Axe-Lords of yore. As long as you’re on this side of that ridge, Yumyan owns you all!” he bellowed.

That did it. The wolves’ resolve broke; the pups scampered back against the embankment, their parents flinching. The father looked down at his brood, then up at his wife, worry twisting his features.

“This isn’t worth it,” he hissed. She frowned, teeth gritted.

“Let’s go.” Yumyan grinned in triumph as they retreated, the parents shepherding their pups briskly up the ridge. The wolf mother glared back at him the whole way, but she didn’t say anything else.

He waited until they disappeared into the bushes atop the ridge, wanting to be sure they weren’t going to loop back and ambush him, before turning back around. The human child was still a few steps behind him; she tensed up the moment his gaze passed over her, freezing in the middle of a half-step back.

For the first time, he fully took in her ragged appearance. Her dark skin was scratched from rocks and brambles, her knees and elbows scuffed. Black, frizzy hair fell from her head in two uneven bunches, dirt and twigs caught in her curls. She was still crying, tear-tracks running down her face even as she sniffled again. Suddenly he felt very far out of his depth.

“Human?” he began gingerly. His word seemed to jolt her into action. Before he could say anything else she took off, darting between the trees. “Hey, wait!”

But she paid him no mind, running off into the forest. With a roll of his eyes he set off after her, dropping to all fours and bounding through the undergrowth; he hadn’t gone to all that trouble just to see her disappear again. She was small, and much faster than she looked, but she couldn’t outrun a full-grown Timbercat.

He saw her stumble, a root catching her ankle. She fell forwards, a flash of black and brown amid the trees. He dug his claws into the dirt, skidding to a halt just in front of her. She scrambled in the dirt, hands closing around a small, sharp rock. Wild fear and deep mistrust brimmed in her eyes.

“Get away from me!” Desperately she jabbed the rock in his direction. “I won’t let you eat me!”

“Woah, woah, human,” he said quickly. He half-stood up, claws retracting, trying not to look threatening. He felt a pang in his chest at how terrified she looked, her hand shaking as she waved her makeshift weapon. “Who said anything about eating you?”

She swallowed, her gaze never leaving his face. “Then what…” she trailed off, struggling to find the words. “Why did you…?”

“Why’d I save you from those wolves?” he questioned. She nodded guardedly, lowering the rock in her hand. He sighed; he wasn’t entirely sure he could explain the protective feelings that had overcome him at the sight of her surrounded.

He sat down on the dirt in front of her, front paws coming to rest on his knees. She looked at him questioningly, waiting for whatever he had to say.

“Because, kid, it sounded to me like those wolves betrayed you.” His voice came out as a low rumble, soft and reassuring. She nodded, fresh tears welling up in her eyes at that. “And that’s just wrong. Turning on your own kind like that, hunting them down, it makes me sick.”

She slowly sat up, scuffed legs crossing and shaking hands resting in her lap. She looked down, wiping her eyes with her sleeve again.

“I’m not normally fond of humans,” he continued quietly, seeing her tense again, “but I wasn’t gonna stand by and let them do that to you.”

Looking her up and down, Yumyan felt a new impulse settle in his mind. It wasn’t something he’d ever considered, and part of him was sure it would backfire, but he decided to follow it anyway. “And I don’t wanna see anyone else hurt you, either.”

She breathed in sharply at that, the tears almost stopping in surprise. Slowly she looked up, uncertain eyes meeting his own. And the old cat felt his heart breaking at just how vulnerable she looked, how broken the wolves had left her.

“Are you saying you care about me?” The words came out tinged with disbelief.

“Uh, yeah,” he acknowledged awkwardly. “Those wolves were your family, right? Or at least they pretended to be?”

She nodded sadly, sniffling again. Her hands slowly clenched into fists; looking down, he could see the crumpled remains of a daisy chain being crushed in one.

“All that time, they were just faking,” she explained. He could hear the lump in her throat. “They just wanted me as prey.”

“Well, that means you don’t have anywhere to go then, right?” he asked softly. She just nodded again; there was nothing more she could say. “So, I just thought that, maybe, you could come stay with me?”

For a moment she looked up and he saw hope bloom in her eyes; it looked like she wanted to accept. But then her gaze turned down again, well-founded mistrust taking over. Her arms reached up to wrap around her torso, the ruined remains of the daisy chain falling into her lap.

“You don’t mean that,” she said quietly, voice cracking. “How do I know you’re not going to turn out like _them_?” She didn’t need to say who she was talking about. He let out another sigh, wishing he knew just what to say.

“Axe-Lord’s honour,” he offered, one paw curling into a fist to thump against his chest. “We Timbercats always keep our promises.” She looked back up, and he felt more words spilling up unbidden as the hope returned to her eyes. “You’re not prey, and you’re not some plaything for those wolves. Human or not, you’re a hurt kitten who deserves some actual care.”

Fresh tears started running down her face, emotions still running high. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, whatever she wanted to say lodging in her throat. Instead she got unsteadily to her feet, taking a series of nervous steps towards him. And suddenly, somehow, Yumyan understood exactly what she wanted.

He opened his arms wide, smiling a little under his beard. She fell into the offered embrace, reaching out to try and hug him. Her arms didn’t even reach his sides, but she grabbed on tightly anyway, and he brought one large paw in gently against her back. She couldn’t stop herself from crying more, hurt and relief welling up all at once, and he gently held her as she let it all out.

“I’ve got you, kitten,” he said softly, her sobs quieting at the low rumble of his voice. “It’s all going to be okay.” And, for the first time that night, he was sure she believed him.


	2. Is That Your Name?

Yumyan insisted on carrying the human girl back to the village. She had been through far too much this evening, he decided, and she deserved a proper rest. So he cradled her in his arms; she barely weighed a thing, and he held her as easily and carefully as he would a Timberkitten as he trudged back into town.

The girl’s eyes were wide as the carved trees came into view, her gaze glancing between the various sights of the village. It was clear that she’d never seen anything like it, and he couldn’t help smiling at her amazement.

“You really live up there?” she asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen.

“We sure do!” he said proudly. “Each and every one of those trees was hand-carved by the finest woodworkers in Las Vistas. We Timbercats take great pride in our trees.” She let out a contemplative hum, looking around again.

“Which one’s yours?” she asked. He turned, finding the tree, second only to the Scratching Tree for size. It loomed in the centre of the village, light shining from multiple windows. He raised one paw to point, keeping the other firmly underneath her.

“That one,” he declared. “As Axe-Lord, I get the honour of staying in the lord’s chambers, above the great hall.” He felt a swelling of warmth, bringing his free arm protectively back around her. “And from now on, kitten, so do you.”

He felt her tiny hands reach up again, hugging as much of his front as she could.

“Thanks,” she said softly, before quietly adding, “again.”

“It’s okay,” he replied, gently stroking her hair with one massive paw.

He headed over towards the great hall, eager to get inside and get the girl settled in. He wasn’t exactly looking forwards to introducing her to the others; most mutes weren’t fond of humans, and he knew many of the cats would be the same. But he also knew they trusted him, and here his word was law; he was sure he could bring them all around.

“Yumyan!” A shout from overhead snapped his attention away. He looked up to see Molly standing on one of the hanging yarn balls, her blue eyes wide. Before he could even call back she dropped down, landing with a thud on her back paws just in front of him.

He didn’t even have a chance to get a word in before she was speaking again, her face twisting into a frown and her tone accusatory. “Where have you been? It’s been hours; we were starting to get worried. Not to mention Shoelace nearly got eaten by Pierre.”

“I’m here now,” Yumyan grumbled, feeling the human girl tense in his arms. “It was nothing; I just got caught up with some trespassing wolves.” Molly’s eyes widened again, her pupils just slits.

“Wolves?” Worry forced its way into her tone. She took a step forwards, only to freeze as her gaze passed over the girl in Yumyan’s arms. Her eyes narrowed, suspicion overriding her surprise. “Wait; that’s not a human, is it?”

“Yeah,” he said quickly, unconsciously tightening his grip on the child. “Those wolves wanted to eat her.”

“So, what?” Molly raised an eyebrow. “Are we gonna eat her now?”

Yumyan felt the girl panic in his grip. Suddenly she was scrambling, arms reaching out to desperately grab at his shirt, trying to hide in his embrace. She didn’t need to speak for him to understand; she was practically begging for him to protect her. And he felt that fire inside light all over again at the thought.

“No!” he bellowed; Molly flinched. “Human or not, she’s a person too. Nobody’s getting to eat her.” He let out a sigh, feeling the girl untense just a little, trusting his words. Molly blinked at his outburst, but didn’t challenge him.

“Those wolves took her in,” he continued, voice quieting. “They told her she was part of their pack, that she was one of ‘em.”

“But they were lying,” the kid suddenly cut in; there was a lump in her throat again. “They just wanted to use me as prey, to train their cubs.”

“I couldn’t just let them eat her, Molly,” Yumyan continued firmly, gently stroking her with one paw. “I had to do something! She’s just a kitten and she’s got nowhere else to go. So I decided she’s one of us now.”

Molly’s expression softened, what might just have been guilt in her blue eyes. She nodded in understanding; he felt an idea form as he watched her shuffle awkwardly.

“Alright,” she acquiesced. “I assume that means she’s staying with you?”

“Absolutely.” He left no room for doubt. “Which is why I need you to gather everyone in the main hall. I want to announce our newest resident to the whole village, so nobody else gets any ideas about eating her.” He felt the girl relax a little more at that. Molly let out a sigh.

“Fine.” She nodded, turning away. But after taking one step she hesitated, looking back over her shoulder; there was something unreadable in her eyes. “But, Yumyan, we need to talk about this at some point.” She jabbed a claw at the girl in his arms.

“Yeah, yeah,” he brushed her off. She hurried away, scrambling up one of the other trees as he resumed walking.

He couldn’t help worrying; there had been something in her eyes that told him she was thinking about something he hadn’t. She was normally pretty good at telling when an idea of his was stupid, especially when he forgot to consider something. But he couldn’t think of any reason taking in the human child would be a mistake, and he was determined not to go back on his word now.

She was silent as he carried her on towards the great hall. He looked down but she didn’t meet his gaze, keeping her eyes on the grass ahead, and he couldn’t help feeling another spike of concern at the tension still lingering in her small frame.

“Okay kitten,” he said bluntly, coming to another stop, “something’s bothering you.” She let out a loose exhale, shifting in his arms uncomfortably and looking up at him.

“Do Timbercats normally eat humans?” she asked gingerly. For a moment he wasn’t sure what to say, kicking himself for not realising that would worry her. His silence clearly unnerved her; she frowned, glancing away at the plaid of his shirt. He decided to tell the truth, unable to bring himself to deceive her.

“I don’t think any Timbercat here has ever actually seen a human,” he admitted. “At least, not a live one; your kind aren’t exactly common out here.” He sighed, knowing what came next was the hard bit. “But, we all know how it’s meant to be; mutes eat humans, and humans eat mutes.”

She tensed again, and he couldn’t help more words rising in his throat, care spilling out. “I don’t know how, kitten, but something about you makes me want to change that. And I’m sure that once the others see you’re just like us, they’ll come round too. Besides, none of them would dare defy Yumyan Hammerpaw!”

She let out a sigh of relief, reaching up to hug him again, and gently he rubbed her back with a paw. It made him feel all warm inside all over again, and he couldn’t help the smile beneath his beard.

“Is that your name?” she asked suddenly, her voice as quiet as ever. “Yumyan Hammerpaw?”

“It sure is,” he said proudly. As the words left his mouth a thought occurred to him; amid the confusion of saving her from the wolf pack, they had never properly introduced themselves. He didn’t even know her name and he was already thinking of her as his own kit. “What’s yours?”

“I…” she hesitated, the words seemingly lodged in her throat. Her face scrunched up, eyes closing, as if what she wanted to say was somehow too painful. “I don’t have one.”

“What?” The word was out before he had time to think.

“I don’t have a name,” she repeated, pain creeping back into her voice. “The pack just called me ‘human’; I guess that’s all I was to them.”

“Well, you’re more than that to me,” he said firmly. “You’re a whole person, kitten. But I can’t just call you that forever.” She snorted, relief overtaking the pain on her face.

“You are not introducing me as ‘kitten’,” she insisted, before quieting again. “I… do like it, when you call me that, but…”

“It’s not a name,” he finished, not sure what else to say. He tried to think of names, but none were forthcoming.

“But Cat is,” she said suddenly, fresh conviction in her voice. He looked down, raising an eyebrow; there was a small smile on her face and certainty in her eyes. “Y’know; like kitten, but an actual name? If I’m gonna be one of you guys from now on, I might as well be a Cat.”

“Cat, eh?” he said warmly, his paw ruffling the tangled bunches of her hair. It wouldn’t have been his first choice, but he couldn’t deny it seemed to fit. “Better than a dog, at least,” he joked, “or a wolf.” She nodded in agreement.

“So, does that make me Cat Hammerpaw now?” she asked. He shook his head fondly.

“That’s not how it works, kitten.”

The smile dropped from her face in an instant. For a moment he could see sadness and disappointment take hold in her eyes, before she looked back down at the dirt. Something twinged in his chest.

“Oh,” was all she said. She was trying to hide it, but the pain from earlier was back in her voice all over again.

Yumyan scrambled to think; what had he said wrong? Why had that hurt Cat so much? Did she not understand how Timbercats earned their last names?

Of course she didn’t, he realised. She was a human raised by wolves; no doubt she was used to their way of doing things. And as far as he knew they did things the same way most other mutes did, and humans probably did too. They took their last names from their parents…

Suddenly it clicked, everything slotting into place like a wood join in his brain. She had asked, in her own way, if she was family. She was scared she was just a guest, a charity case brought in on a whim. And in an instant he knew, somewhere between holding her as she cried and carrying her back into the village, that he’d already started seeing her as more than that. He’d started seeing her as a daughter.

“Y’know, kitten,” he said softly, breaking the silence that had fallen between them, “we Timbercats don’t get our names the way other mutes do.” That got her interest; she looked back up again, uncertainty brimming in her red eyes.

“You don’t?”

“Nope! Just because you’re my kitten doesn’t mean you get to take my name.” He forced a smile, trying to hide how closely he was watching for her reaction. “If you want a whole extra name on the end of ‘Cat’, you have to pick one out yourself: something that really describes you, or some great deed you did. That’s the rules.”

“Wait.” Cat’s voice was shaky, barely above a whisper. She sounded as vulnerable as she had when they’d first met, underneath the ridge line, like she could shatter at any moment. “Am I…” she struggled to put her thoughts into words, emotions rising again. “I’m _your_ kitten? As in, we’re family? Do you really mean that?”

He felt a swelling of warmth even as his heart twinged again, gently tightening his grip on her. “Of course I do; Axe-Lord’s honour.”

“But why?” She was starting to cry again, fresh tears glistening in the moonlight. “I’ve only just met you, and you’re willing to do that for me? I-I had to go through so much before the wolves even pretended I was part of their pack; you’d take me in just like that?”

“Because, kitten, you deserve it.” He couldn’t keep the conviction out of his voice, hatred of the wolves mixing with newfound love and care for the girl. “You deserve way more than what those wolves gave you. And I mean that.”

Suddenly she was hugging him again, tiny arms digging into his chest. He enveloped her in his paws, rubbing her back and brushing her tangled hair. She held on for a moment, before loosening her grip and shifting back in his arms. She met his gaze again, her eyes red and puffy but filled with beautiful hope.

“Thanks,” she sniffed, smiling as she wiped her eyes. “For everything.” That smile quirked up into a half-smirk. “I am not calling you dad though.”

“Up to you,” he said warmly, pulling out one claw to ruffle her hair. “Now, I think it’s about time we introduced you to the others.”

She nodded in agreement. He set off walking again, heading for the tree that held the great hall. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face; somehow, against all odds, he had a daughter now.


	3. I Say We Raise Our Axes!

The great hall was already abuzz with conversation and meowing by the time Yumyan arrived with Cat in tow. He’d carried her up the tree, one arm under her while the other clawed at the bark, but once they reached the arch of the hall he gently set her down.

“You okay to walk from here?” he asked. She just nodded, letting out an affirmative hum and falling into step beside him.

There was something homely about the great hall, he thought. The overhead light glowed warmly from within its yarn-strung wooden cage, illuminating tables full of waiting Timbercats. They were all distracted; some were sharing flagons of milk or stacks of pancakes, others arm wresting or throwing axes. Above all that the greatest Axe-Lords in history gazed down, their faces claw-carved into the great dome overhead.

“Yumyan,” Molly greeted. She was waiting by the door, arms folded impatiently. “And the human; welcome to the great hall.”

“Cat,” the girl corrected, shuffling closer to Yumyan. “That’s my name now.” Molly nodded, something unreadable glinting in her eyes.

“A human named Cat, huh?” she asked. “Is that a coincidence, or did you come up with that just now?” Cat frowned, her gaze turning down to the wooden floor.

“Just now,” she admitted. “I thought it would be good, y’know, to fit in.” Molly’s expression softened. She nodded again, understanding glinting in her eyes.

“Well, I can’t deny that it suits you.” Her gaze turned back up to Yumyan. “Everyone’s here, but…” she trailed off, looking through the arch and then back up at him. She had decided they could wait another moment, he could tell. When she spoke again her voice was hushed. “There’s something we need to talk about first.”

She was giving him that look again, the one that told him she had thought of something he hadn’t. He frowned, wracking his brain for any bases he didn’t have covered, but he came up short. Cat glanced uncertainly between them, suddenly unsure all over again.

“If it’s about her living conditions then I’ve got it covered,” he assured Molly quickly, gesturing down at Cat with an elbow. “I’ll haul a kitten bed up to my room after the meeting, and tomorrow we’ll get Shoelace or someone else to tailor her a proper set of flannel. I know a kit’s gonna a lot more work than Pierre, but I’m sure I can take care of her.”

Cat relaxed a little, but Molly folded her arms. “Those are good points,” she acquiesced. “But that’s not why we need to talk.”

“What’s the problem, then?” he challenged, front paws on his hips. She narrowed her eyes, meeting his gaze.

“I don’t know if announcing her like this is a good idea,” she explained, her tone deadly serious. “If word gets out that we’re keeping a human here, in the village, then we’re asking for trouble from you-know-who.”

“Who?” Yumyan blanked, still not sure what she was getting at. Molly slapped her face with a paw.

_“Scarlemagne.”_

Suddenly her concern made a lot more sense, and he couldn’t help worrying. Because she was right; if Scarlemagne found out they were harbouring a human, then he’d no doubt demand they hand her over. But the thought of even considering that set off an instinctive reaction in his mind, the very idea of betraying Cat’s trust like that making him sick to his stomach. He hook his head.

“Who’s Scarlemagne?” Cat demanded, suddenly afraid all over again. Yumyan sighed.

“He’s a crazy monkey who’s gotten too big for his boots,” he said dismissively. “He runs a kingdom on the other side of the city, and he’s not fond of humans.” Cat shivered, visibly, and he felt a twinge of guilt at the thought that he was scaring her.

“Which is why it might be better to keep you hidden,” Molly cut in. “It’s safer that way.” Yumyan rolled his eyes, feeling his resolve grow.

“Nah,” he cut back in. “He might try and pick you off if you wander outside our turf, but none of Scarlemagne’s crews would dare take on the Timbercats, especially over a single human.” Molly gave him a dubious look, but didn’t protest. “If he wants to get at you, he’ll have to go through me and every other Timbercat in this town first!”

He stamped a paw for emphasis. Molly just sighed, while Cat let out a quiet breath of relief. “I can defend myself too,” she insisted quietly. “But, thanks.” He reached down, gently ruffling her tangled hair.

“In that case,” Molly said, looking back over her shoulder at the great hall’s interior, “I think everyone’s waited long enough.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Yumyan replied. “Let’s get this thing started! C’mon kitten; it’s time to meet the rest of the Timbercats.”

He started walking again, down the stairs towards the centre of the room. Cat followed, clinging closely to his side as they crossed the massive room. She was doing her best to hide it, but he caught the worry in her eyes as she took in the sheer number of Timbercats.

“Just keep close to me,” he reassured, one paw reaching down to gently press against her back. “You’ll do fine.”

He lead her down into the middle, heading for the wooden throne that loomed at the dead centre of the hall. His guitar was resting on the seat; he carefully moved the thing aside, setting it down blade-first so the handle leaned against the chair, and slumped down in the spot where it had been.

Cat hesitated at the base of the throne. She looked back, watching as Molly took up her position by its side, then turned back to Yumyan.

“Where should I go?” she asked gingerly. He paused, realising that he hadn’t even thought about where she was going to sit. He was all too used to coming in here alone; he would probably have to get Dusty to carve her a spot on the throne. Then again, considering how small she was, he supposed he could probably find somewhere for her to perch for this evening at least; he looked over the throne, an idea forming.

“Right here!” he declared, thumping the left armrest with his paw. She nodded, scrambling up the steep wood with practiced ease. He couldn’t help smiling; it seemed his kitten was a born climber. She perched on the end of the arm, looking out over the hall again.

Some of the cats noticed as she did; they started nudging their neighbours, milk drinking and axe throwing halting as all eyes turned to the centre of the room. Confusion and mistrust lingered in their gazes, their pupils narrowing to slits, and Cat squirmed a little at the looks they gave her. Yumyan noticed her discomfort, gently placing a massive paw against her back.

“Is that a human?!” one of the Timbercats gasped. Looking over, Yumyan met the wide-eyed stare of Shoelace, her pupils even larger than normal.

“What’s it doing here?” another voice challenged. It was Ruffles, glaring up from one of the lower tables. Yumyan didn’t even have a chance to get a word in; Molly spoke up before he could.

“Her name is Cat,” she said bluntly, stepping in front of the throne. “Yumyan found her on the edge of our territory, being hunted by a pack of wolves.” She motioned with one white paw for him to continue, to pick up the tale. He felt an idea form, a grin spreading beneath his beard; there was one thing he could say that he was sure would quash any doubts.

“You should have seen her!” he declared, giving Cat a nudge with his elbow. She just looked confused, not sure where the sudden enthusiasm had come from. “She was surrounded on all sides by the largest pack I’ve ever seen. A lone kitten, against the lot of ‘em, and they were all hungry!” He thumped a fist against the armrest for emphasis.

He smiled, watching eager interest replace suspicion in the Timbercats’ eyes; they could tell a good tall tale when they heard one. Molly gave him an approving look. Cat seemed to get it too, something glistening in her dark red eyes. Suddenly she clambered up, standing on the arm.

“You know the worst part?” she kept her voice low, neutral; the pain from before was gone from her words, replaced by a simmering anger. “They didn’t just come after me cause they thought I was weak. They took me in, they told me I was part of their pack; I thought we were family, when all they wanted was a test for their real cubs!” She stamped a foot. Yumyan couldn’t ignore the pang in his chest at that, but he forced himself to keep smiling.

“And after all that; betrayed, outnumbered, surrounded, facing near-certain death, did she back down?” he bellowed. The cats already knew the answer. The thrumming in the room reached a fever pitch, dozens of back paws stamping on the wooden floor. “Of course she didn’t! She stood her ground like a true Timbercat!”

“So brave!” Shoelace declared, ever quick to emotion, sympathetic tears running down her round face.

“I had to hold her back!” Yumyan went on. He saw pride swelling inside Cat, overtaking her anger; even if this was all exaggerated, he could see her resolve swelling with his words. “If I hadn’t been there-”

“I would’ve skinned those wolves alive,” she cut him off. There was something dark and dangerous in her tone, something he hadn’t heard before. But he didn’t have time to contemplate it; Ruffles spoke up before he could.

“So you’re a wolf-slayer, huh?” he asked Cat, a small smile on his face. She nodded proudly. “Maybe you aren’t so bad after all; anyone who can stand up to a bunch of canines like that is good in my books.”

“‘Wolf-slayer’, huh?” Cat tilted her head contemplatively. “I like that.” She looked down at Yumyan, clearly hoping for approval. “Can I make that my name? Last name, I mean.”

“Well, kitten,” he smiled; maybe it was that it had come from another cat, or it was just the energy of the moment, but somehow it seemed to fit perfectly. “‘Cat Wolfslayer does have a nice ring to it. I don’t see why not.” He reached up, ruffling her hair with one claw.

“Fair enough,” Molly added, a smile on her lips. She reached under her shirt, pulling out her axe. The red metal of the head glinted in the firelight from above, the blade shining silver. She raised it to the roof.

“I say we raise our axes for Cat Wolfslayer, daughter of Yumyan Hammerpaw!”

“For Cat Wolfslayer!” The cry rang out throughout the hall, axes flashing as they were held aloft. It seemed whatever reservations the cats might have held were long gone, buried beneath a wave of fervour, and Yumyan couldn’t help grinning. He snatched his guitar up from beside the throne, throwing the blade up towards the dome above.

He looked over. Cat was smiling, really, truly smiling, relief and joy sparkling in her eyes. She looked so small against the sea of plaid and axes, still fragile after all the trials she had already had to face that evening. But he could see now that there was a fire inside her, one that he had helped to fuel, and that made the warmth inside him only grow.

“I’m really one of you now, huh?” she said quietly, watching as the Timbercats descended into celebration. “It’s all official and everything.” Yumyan didn’t hesitate, swiping her off the armrest with one paw and pressing her up against his chest. She let out the tiniest of giggles, returning the embrace.

“You already were, kitten,” he said softly, feeling himself welling up, “you already were.”


End file.
